The White Candle
by XxRENxX
Summary: After Light Yagami's death to Tokyo Police Department thought the murders would stop they didn't. Instead a new killer by the code name White Candle is going killing not but criminals, but everyone. It is Ren's job to stop White Candle before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

XxRENxX

This is my first story, and it is dedicated to my friend Becca who loves the manga series Death Note. I decided that I would continue off the ending of the manga and start of with a new slate of characters and continue to build of there. I hope you all love my mystery/horror tale as the reign of the Shikigami comes back to haunt the human race once again in my story The White Candle.

SUMMARY: Ren Pride is a detective for the police squad and has been working on gruesome murders that have been happening over the past week. When he realizes the pattern he quickly comes up with the fact that these death have to do something like the Kira Incident so he quickly gets straight into action. His mission is to stop the "New Kira" and bring them down to justice before more lives are taken. It might be harder then it looks though.

**Rating**: T-M

* * *

**The White Candle**

_Chapter One_

I could hear the slowly rhythmic thumping of the heartbeat as I approached the door. My pulse was racing with the anxiety and anticipation that rushed through me. Behind that door was where the sound was originating, and I needed to find out. So hesitantly I reach a hand out winding my nimble fingers around the golden brass handle shivering as the cool touch bit into my fingers. Slowly I gave the knob a turn hearing the small click. Then slowly I pushed the door open reaching my head in peering straight into the room that was covered in a think blanket of darkness. I couldn't see a thing. Still that didn't stop me. The floorboards moaned under my weight as I took a few steps inside.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" I could hear my voice shake as I took a few more steps inside the room glancing at my digital watch nervously. It was almost three in the morning, and strange things always happen around this time. Often times you could hear the Wiccans or the "gothics" at school talking about the witching or dark hour. Weird things always happened at that time and she wanted to get out of there before anything started to go obscure.

I crept further in the room taking soft cautious steps as I rummaged around looking for the light fixture. I could feel the dry wall paper cut across my fingers as I dragged my hand along. I dragged my hand over on of the peeling pieces feeling the sharp edges itch at my fingers sensitively. I paused there to stare around.

To the right I could hear the faint humming of the song Ring Around The Rosy. My hands dropped to my side like heavy waits as I peered at in the direction closely. Soon I could see the pale orange glow make a ring around the door that lead to another room.

"Hello?" I questioned once more using the sleeve of my shirt to wipe away the sweat that was beading on my brow. "If someone is there please answer me." I stayed silent waiting and listening, but there was no reply. The air had gone thick and suffocating as I approached the door. "Hello?"

The humming then stopped and there was a prolonged silence.

I leaned forward gazing through the crack- the room was empty except for the lantern that lay flickering on the floor.

"What is going on?" I pressed against the door hearing the hinges moan as I opened it making my way to the middle of the room. Then almost on qui I could hear the small clipping of heels walking on the floorboards towards me. I caught my breath then turned to watch the door that I had entered through slam shut then click locked. My heart thundered like a wild drum against my ribs. I licked my now dry lips as I drew back reaching the lantern. Someone was in here with me I wasn't alone.

Crouching down I snatched the lantern up facing its beams of light into the room. It was just a normal storage room covered in dust and cobwebs. There was nothing in here. Then from behind me I could hear the hoarse breathing of a child as the heels clipped lightly on the floor coming right behind me. I sucked in a breath the squeezing my eyes shut as the lantern flickered on in a quiet hiss.

Now I was in the dark. And in the dark things got worse, much worse.

The melody came again a small child's voice singing like a birds as she sang one certain verse. "Ashes, ashes we all fall down.

"Who are you…?" I felt all the color drown from my face as I tried to back away further to the darkness away from the stranger inside the room. All the while still I told myself- "She is just a child, she won't hurt you. Just talk to her."

"I am…"

* * *

"Ren have you been listening at all to what I have been saying?"

Ren sighed inwardly gazing up towards the woman that addressed him. He looked annoyed and edgy from lack of sleep, and the woman's bickering wasn't helping him any. Ren need a cup of coffee. "What?"

"You have to be kidding me! You really weren't paying attention?" she groaned aloud dragging a heavy hand down the contours of her face. "Last night there was a murder. A woman in her twenties wound up her wrists slashed and her body hanged. To me it sounds more like a suicide."

"No it is truly more like a homicide Miss Cambell." He shifted in his chair grunting. "Do you know her name or do we need to refer to her as a Jane Doe?"

"Alice Cooper, why do you ask?"

Ren got up going to wards the CPU flicking the screen on. "Five years ago there was a series of bizarre, grizzly murders. People nowadays call it the Kira Incident. At every hour a person would die of a heart attack or some suicide manner. I believe someone is trying to start a chain reaction of this event and take the gods place. Light, was Kira and he was killed by a gunshot wound not to long ago. So any follower would feel rage and want to avenge their fallen leader. Now it is only natural that their vengeance would mean to take his place as Kira."

The woman itched her chin slowly her eyes fixated on the screen as the Internet window popped up. "Shikigami?"

"Yes," he turned in the chair his hazel eyes shining on her. "Have you heard of them?"

"Those are the demons that are known to be Gods of Death right? Wait, but what do they have anything to do with this case?"

Smoothing a hand through his dark mass of hair he began to explain. "L, or Ryuzaki had believed Kira's method were Shikigami. But how Kira controlled them he couldn't figure out before he was murdered as well."

"So you think Shikigami are involved with this as well?" she leaned forward placing a hand on his shoulder as she read closely at the displayed information. "What about the second Kira."

"You mean Misa." He turned to face the terminal his fingers sliding across the keys opening a window to Misa's file. "She has disappeared unfortunately. It shows her she quit her modeling and acting, which implies she is off somewhere else probably under a new look and persona."

"You seem to have been doing your homework." She spoke fondly with a chuckle.

"This is more of a hobby then work. Kira fascinated me by his noble yet bloodthirsty actions. He most likely got corrupted by his new power changing his purity of a peaceful world into a nightmare of death and murder." He sighed- his shoulders slumping. "I would of liked to see Kira's world, but when giving someone ultimate power they are always going to lose themselves. Drugged with power, just like a sugar rush. You never understand what you're doing."

"I see." She reached up pulling of her glasses as she cleaned them with the old cloth that was buried deep in her pocket. "How do you suppose we find this new Kira then?"

"By solving the mystery of Light's methods. Something Ryuzaki could not. If this new murderer is truly a follower he will most likely try to follow in Light's footsteps copying his every move." Ren drew back out of his seat standing up. He placed his hands on his lower back leaning backwards in a long stretch wincing at the small cracks the lined up and down his spine. He felt as stiff as a board today. "We need to go to his home and check his office."

"WE will need a search warrant for that." She advised calmly slipping her glasses back on.

"No money for that. The home is most likely abandoned and the police will open the office for us, if it is for the good of a case."

"Ren, we can't just break into a house even if it's abandoned. That is against our jurisdiction of the low. We are officers remember. We in force the law not break it."

Ren turned his head shaking it solemnly. "Elise, we will get no where if we stay with in the boundaries playing safe. Why don't you try and be more flexible." His lips hovered over hers playfully. Sometimes the only way to get a woman to stop bitching and to listen was to show attraction. It often worked for him. "And lose the glasses; they do not become you." He smirked giving a playful tease.

"Shut up!" her face was burning a bright red as the blush became deeper in her embarrassment. Growling at her own weakness she shoved him away in anger. "Do what you want, but if you get caught I won't help you!"

"He snickered as he turned snagging his coat from the old coat rack at the far side of the wall. "Don't worry Elise, I won't. Have a nice day Miss. Cambell."

She grumbled and turned her back to him not wanting to look at his cocky face. "Whatever."

* * *

The room seemed to get smaller and colder and all I could do was hug myself, while huddling into a corner trying to ward off my fears of the darkness. I could feel the young girl's presence around me just looming above me and haunting the air I breathed. I had been waiting for her to reply to my question for her real name, and all she ever says is that she is the God of Death.

With each passing moment I grew more flustered and my need to know grew stronger until I snapped at her. "Tell me your name!" I called out in a bitter order. I could feel the young child's frown as her presence sauntered its way standing before me. "Please…" I whispered stuttering as I searched every part of me for confidence. The girl giggle- she could feel my feel probably even taste on her lips as she drank it. I cowered further into the darkness for once truly afraid.

"Don't be scared. I am here to save you."

"Save me?" My eyes met her figure that could hardly be seen. "What could you save me from?"

"Alice Cooper." The moment I went to turn my gaze away she snapped it back. "I see you DO know her then?" The girl was pleased because she had a small fit of giggles. I nodded slowly in a reply. The girl was smiling I could feel the warmth of it as she slid down beside me her cold body sliding further against mine. "I killed her for you. The wicked priss of a woman; we can do the same thing to the others. I have a gift for you."

"My curiosity grew and my rigid body softened as she cooed sweet promises of retribution in my ears.

My lips quivered as my lips fashioned the question. "What is the gift?"

"Well the gift is…"

* * *

Ren approached the abandoned street watching the papers blow across the road. It was dead here- an empty lot. It didn't surprise him that the place had no people. After the Kira incident many of the people on his block moved. They believed his spirit would come to kill them. They feared that their own sins would come back to haunt them. That was Ren's point of view at least.

"Here we are." The tires squeaked rolling to a stop in front of the new town home complex. Although now it didn't look to new, it looked more haunted. After the years veins of ivy and mounted its way around the house, spiders took roofing there, and the dust clung to the shingles and wood like no other. The place was a dead as Light was now. Ren loved places like these.

He took only a few steps before a quick movement got a glimpse in his eye. There was a low snarl and he sighed stopped at the foot of the front porch. "What do you want?"

From behind one of the flowering trees a girl lay crouched against it. Her glare burned into him with hateful blue rays. "I could ask you the same thing." The retorted tartly.

"I came to find out more on Light." The girl pursed her lips standing up making her way towards him not much hostility written on her face as before.

"If I have known that I wouldn't have snapped at you. So you have come to stop her as well haven't you?"

"Her?" he arched a brow amused.

"White candle, the girl plotting all these murders."

Ren crossed his arms. "So now I have a new problem." The girl quirked her head confused. "She might not be following in his footsteps after all."

"She is starting a revolution."

"A revolution? Of what?"

The stranger turned to face the house. "To purify the world of cruelty and to save the damned. Alice Cooper was the rich snob it was no surprise that she started there. This teen is in over her head trying to get revenge."

"That makes sense." He muttered under his breath. "The child must have been picked on a lot, and when she heard of Kira ridding the world of evil she quickly became on of his followers. So we will need to check the chat rooms as well…" he started to pace back and forth his brain clicking into new ideas. "She thought Kira would save her but when Kira died she was at loss and she tried to find the power that was capable of kill anyone instantaneously."

"We must think oddly alike. You are very informed." Ren shrugged a silent response. "There are a lot of chat rooms that supported Kira, but only one was flooded with posters. The site was called- Heaven.

Ren's eyes swept across her form. He was oddly attracted to her but not because of her figure but her inquisition of extraordinary knowledge, though the body was a plus to him. She was tall and thin her body was shapely and slender. Her eyes were a piercing jade blew that popped out against her dark ebony hair. "Heaven." He murmured. "What a holy name for such a sinful act."

"I know." She smirked as she started heading towards the door.

"My name is Ren by the way."

"I am Nadia."

He nodded nonchalantly then moved past her. "Here let me open it. It's most likely locked." She stepped aside and watched as he took about three kicks to break the door of the hinges. "I will be checking up in his room."

"So will I." Her answer had a bitter taste to it as she glared at him. "Just because I am here helping you and sharing information, but that doesn't mean I will just let you search Lights bedroom that may have the biggest clue. You would have to take me for a fool if you think I was going to let you do that."

He sighed shaking his before rolling his shoulders. "Do what you want." he wouldn't waste his time arguing- he needed to search that room!

She turned her head flipping her hair over her shoulders as she walked right at his heels. It appeared she wasn't going to let him find anything important that might help her. That wouldn't be a problem for Ren though. He was always quick on his feet.

Striding to the door he pushed it open gazing around. TO his surprise he saw someone there standing a book in their hand. There eyes were half closed gazing downwards at the book as he reached in his pocket pulling out a pen.

"You have came here to find this haven't you?" the young boy then gazed through the lenses of his glasses boring straight at Ren. "Depending on your answer your life will be mine."

"What are you going to do with a pen kid?"

Nadia took her step forward looking from Ren then back to the boy. "I was looking for that, but may I ask why you have it."

"Ryuzaki, he was killed because of this." His eyes flashed up in anger before he turned away. "This power was the source, I know it."

"You have to be kidding, a book can't do something like that kid." Ren turned away before giving a sideward glance to Nadia. Her gaze was firm still on the boy as if she believed him. _Shikigami is what killed L, Light, and all the criminals. L, or Ryuzaki couldn't figure out how the Shikigami were being controlled… maybe this kid is right. _"Let me see it." He didn't have to take to many steps to snatch it from the kids hand as well as the pen.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled out loud jumping up to try and pry it away. Ren just smirked lifting it up away from his reach. "Damn you."

Ren then gazed around and sighed. "The Death Note…" he read the cover then sighed inwardly. Opening it he flipped through the pages viewing the names written. On some pages their were rules that weren't to difficult to understand. _Kira killed more had to have killed more than this. _"I am going to take this kid, in your hands you would only repeat Kira's mistakes." He tucked it into his jacket watching the boy who's face went cold and depressed. "If you truly want to take revenge for Ryuzaki then you will trust me."

"What are you doing?" Nadia hissed to him her eyes blazing. "If that is what Light used we could be in trouble."

"No, if Light used this to control the Shikigami… then we would see one right now. I just want to further investigate this book to find out if my theory is correct and if I what I am thinking is right on track. This book could be a fake." He smirked. His hair sweeping over his face as he began to chuckle. "I envy Kira, he was always twenty moves ahead… ever step of the way."

"You mean he made a fake incase they found out?"

"Precisely. If they had the book they would think Kira opposed no threat. They would hold that there and Light would have the real one continuing the killing. Very bold a risky, but he had to do it." The boy stared around and then sighed walking over to Ren planting his feet firmly before him. "What is it kid?"

"I want to help you." Ren wondered if the kid was serious, and what could the kid possibly do to help him. "I knew Ryuzaki personally, I know the way he thinks… that means I would know the way Light would think just as well. I think the first thing we need to do is find the notebook and lure the other out."

"Ren, do you think White Candle could possibly be Misa?"

"Hm?" he churned his head slightly thinking about it for a moment. "It could be."

"No. Misa cut her life span in half…"

Ren stared surprised before lifting a hand to rub his temples. "And how do you know that?"

"Light Yagami. When he met up with Misa once I heard them talking about sharing the eyes with the Shikigami. It cuts your life span… Misa used it twice. Giving her not long to live… I don't think she has the ability to use the note book anymore."

"Ren I believe all three of us should work together. With our heads I believe we could solve this." Ren thought for a moment before letting his shoulders rise and fall.

"Nadia that could work, but don't you think we are to abstract for each other. I mean I can work with this kid, but you-"

"We need her. Nadia Barton, she is a bounty hunter and quite skilled in what she does. This is her case I can bet."

"How did you?!" her heart stopped. Her eyes were glued on the child, he was to bright for his own good.

"Nadia you forget I knew Ryuzaki. You think he wouldn't have taught me anything. If you want you could call me is double." There was a pregnant pause before the boy started to speak again his small arms crossing over. "In this room there is going to be the real note book or we can try and find Misa. She might have hidden it on her for Light so no one could find it."

"Nadia you go find Misa with…"

"My name is Maxwell."

"You go find the girl with Maxwell and I will try and find the notebook here." They all nodded in agreement. They had a plan they would solve this!

* * *

**Next Chapter Will Be Coming Soon**

_January 23, 2007!_

I hope you all liked my fan fiction, I was really hoping it would catch people's interest. I want to ask everyone who read this to do me one simple favor. Give me a comment. I enjoy reading what people think about my story even if it is just one word. Tell me what you thought, good or bad. I will be waiting. Thank you once again for reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2

XxRENxX

It is the second chapter all! I hope anyone who read this enjoyed my little treat. It only gets better from hear as the mystery slowly unravels itself and what White Candle's intentions really are. So keep reading and I really love hearing comments! I often reply to them, sending off messages! I have known now though that I have been using the wrong term. I am sorry all… but it is pronounced Shinigami… -.- I am sorely disappointed in myself…

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Ren spent most of the day searching the room top to bottom, but the only thing useful he found the whole time he was there was the fake notebook. This discouraged him. Twice he looked in the closet, three times he searched the bed, and then he scanned all around the desk more then he could possibly count in one minute!

As the more he searched the more he grew frustrated, but when glancing back at the desk he stopped and stared at the top right drawer. It dawned on him that when he was a child and wanted to hide his "secret stuff" he would hide it in his drawer under a thin slate of wood. That is when the thought hit him. "What if he made a secret space under the drawer that held the notebook inside?"

Maxwell glanced up from the bed and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "That would explain that the fact we couldn't find the notebook every other place. Ryuzaki might have thought the same way you did as well as I- Light was a criminal mastermind, so hypothetically he would hide the notebook somewhere hard and in a void where you would think anyone with his intelligence would hide it. But yet that intelligence of his hid it somewhere most practical and obvious that we never considered it. Quite guineas actually."

Ren smirked to himself as he bent down looking under the drawer. "Just as I thought, I did this trick all the time. Since my father worked in the police business he told the family everything about certain cases and what the criminals did. I thought one of them were brilliant. So making an under slate of wood to put under the drawer, I hooked it to a system that would set it on fire if anyone tried to open it. So there would be no evidence… if I were anything like Light he would have done the same… so the only way to do this is to…" reaching back he began to fiddle with the thing that would trigger the mechanism and smiled as he disarmed it. "There we are!" then taking the pencil he slid it open and smiled before it turned straight into a frown. "It is gone… well that was all for nothing!"

Maxwell looked as he knew that would happen, but he always was optimistic so he thought on giving it a shot. But the facts proved his assumption was right on target. "Then Misa must have it."

Ren stopped to think about it scanning all the information he consumed all those months while secretly working on the Kira case before they closed it all off. His eyes then seemed to glitter and shine as he started laughing out loud. " Light must have known he was going to die! With two Shinigami there was so many possibilities nothing could stop him from being killed! So to save the notebook he gave it to Misa! And then he told her to leave, which…."

Maxwell sighed. "It's plain and simple, which means the answer is staring us right in the face. Ryuzaki knew that as well." He lifted his knees up to his chest then grabbed onto the toe point of his shoes fiddling with them pulling them back then pushing them forward as he spoke. " Shinigami know when people are to die. That means that if Light used the notebook and saw the Shinigami he must of heard when he was going to so he acted quickly with a straight mind- even if it meant giving up his power." As he glanced up his amber eyes seemed to darken and gleam with a certain shadow as information swelled inside him linking to one set possibility that could be about 15 true. "Misa and Light were to be married, so she refused to take it…. Light had to then force it upon her. But what wife would want to kill her husband, so she gave it to the previous owner to protect him, the Shinigami, at least she thought giving it to the Shinigami would protect her. Instead the weapon was in the hands of the killer, and just as he planned her killed him. Just by writing Light Yagami's name in the Death Note."

Ren stared amazed. _This kids intelligence is amazing; he thinks of everything and comes up with one precise answer. I am surprised he isn't' the successor of L yet. _"So the Shinigami had that planned from the beginning?"

"I would be surprised if he wasn't really. Anyway if it wasn't as I think then everything would have happened differently and all those possibilities are 1." Maxwell then went back deep into thought as he lifted his thumbs grazing it over his bottom lip tell his teeth lightly nibbled on the nail.

"That is a nasty little habit kid."

"And not like the things you adults do aren't? One kid decides to bite their nail while thinking and you adults like to screw yourselves with yourself for pleasure because you're to sad to find your own." He then glanced over at Ren looking at his astonished look before sighing. "It helps me think." He said more plainly.

"I would have you know one thing I don't do that? Only the fat perverted men or the hormone consumed jocks." He had to chuckle to himself of the comment, but Maxwell didn't think it was funny.

He then interrupted the conversation that went in the different direction to bring back the one they were discussing earlier. "Light Yagami had a cell phone right?" Ren nodded simple. "If you check the crime lab, then maybe possible you can take it and use that charger over there to call Misa's cell phone."

"The case is closed."

"Steal it, simple as that?"

Ren pondered the thought for amount before seeing Maxwell's intentions. "That is a great idea!" he yelled enthused. "I get your whole plan. Misa was in love with Light, but it was all one sided. So in a great rush she called him all the time to make him love her as much as she did him. We use his cell she picks up thinking it's a miracle and we trace the call and find her!"

"Exactly!" Maxwell seemed to smile actually genuinely now. For the longest time in his life he was shunned and ridiculed for his intelligence before he met Ryuzaki, then after his death he was alone again, but not for long. Just as finding Ryuzaki he found L. "Maybe Nadia has found something?"

Nadia smirked standing in the doorframe leaning against it, the whole time she had been listening making no sound, which was impressive. No one has ever slipped unnoticed under Maxwell's nose or from Ren's. "In fact I have, and we don't need the crime lab to reach Misa. The phones still work here, and I have the phone bills that have Misa Amane's phone number." She flashed the few sheets of papers and Ren and Maxwell's faces seemed to brighten at the news.

Then Ren smirked smiling proudly. "Looks like we have a young lady to find."

* * *

"A notebook?" I brushed my fingers over the leather cover marveling it as I flipped the pages open. It seemed quite old from the dirt and water stained pages, but all it was was a plain not some magic object. I lipped through more pages then stopped before staring at one name that had been written in the book. "Alice Cooper… she died… just the way it is written in this book at the exact time!"

"I know." I could hear her giggles come out almost flirtatiously as she brushed her fingers through my hair bidding me not to throw the book away with hot whispers in my ear. "It's the magic of the note book."

At first I was skeptic about the whole thing. How could a simple notebook be magic? Her fingers tickled around my shoulders then smoothed down my neck before settling over my heart. Those small movements brought shivers to run through my body.

"Put the name Taylor Becket inside and specify the way she will die, then put the time. You will see then the power of the notebook." I felt her lips brush my ear as she whispered against it. "Do it!"

I reached up taking the pencil from her hand, and then slowly I pressed the pencil to the paper the graphite scraping the name Taylor Becket.

* * *

Ren stood in the kitchen pacing back and forth as he listening to the ringing drone on and on repeatedly. Then it clicked and the female voice came through:

_"Hey you reached Sachiko's phone; please leave a message!"_

Ren sighed a little perturbed, here they had been discussing for almost two hours and when the come on a solution she doesn't pick up! He had no choice, he had to leave a message. "Misa Amane, my name is Ren Yuki and I am calling concerning Light Yagami's death. I would very much like to talk to you. Please call back at this number (221) 898-1434. Thank you?"

Hanging up the phone he crossed his arms. "She didn't pick up and I doubt she will call back." Then almost suddenly after that comment his cellular phone began to ring. "Maybe I was mistaken?" he said with a smirk as he reached down digging his phone out of his pocket answer it. "Hello this is Ren?"

"How did you find this number?" her voice was cautious and cared.

"Oh Miss Amane! I am at the Yagami's abandoned residence; it appears they left everything behind. We are looking for something important."

"You want to know how my Light died? Am I right?"

"No we already know how. It was the notebook."

"Your wrong!" she yelled into the phone. "Matsuda did it! Matsuda killed my dear Light!" Ren stopped then dropped the phone from his grasp. Maxwell saw his surprise then ran and grabbed the phone before it could hit the ground and close. He could hear Misa's labored breathing from her just recent outburst. "That bastard Matsuda…"

"Misa-chan." She stopped hearing a new voice. "Will you come to Yagami-san home?"

"Why?" she questioned as she blew her nose into the phone.

"We will need you. You knew a lot about Light and-"

"No! I will not! And never call this number again!"

All Maxwell heard after that was the click and then the deafening tone as she hung up. Growling to himself he handed the phone over. "We need to go to a Matsuda. He has the not book?"

Ren walked over to the window staring down at the ground below feeling their gazes on him. He kenw he would have to explain. "Matsuda is my friend, he is like a brother. He, the Chief, and everyone on that case closed it. I never knew why, but now I do. They wanted to keep the truth from the public and that included me."

Nadia frowned walking towards him. His posture, his face, and his voice showed and the distrust, the pain, and the heartbreak he was feeling. "Ren if you can't-"

"No… I can do this. They wanted to lie about it all… I am going to open this case back up and show it to the world by bring down White Candle!"

"Then we should get going." Nadia said with a warm smile.

* * *

**Next Chapter Will Be Coming Soon**

_January 26, 2007_

Hey all, I know this chapter came late and I am really sorry, but yesterday I only got on the computer late before I could submit it. Again I am sorry about my misspelled word of Shinigami, but in my defense I corrected it in this chapter. Also I know that L's name is probably not Ryuzaki because I haven't learned his name so I am calling him that. Please all! Please who read this leave a comment! I am begging you! Take meh comment virginity! XD


	3. Chapter 3

XxRENxX

It is the newest chapter and things are about to really turn around as the tables begin to shift! In this chapter there will be romance, tragedies and betrayal!

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Chapter Three

Every single day now for two weeks I had killed anyone the stranger had told me to until I believed the notebook's true power. She would seduce me tantalizing my body with sweet promises and caressing whispers. I would just hum with delight it seemed, and to please her I would do as she said. She even got me to kill my ex-best friend Taylor Becket. It didn't stop there though; I killed many others some even innocent that probably didn't deserve to die. I did it though because she told me in her warm milky voice that if I did my ideal world would be a reality, and I wanted it. Before I realized it I became her perfect assassin or as she would like to call it a "terrorist."

The office had grown depressing over the last few weeks. Every day for the last fourteen of them Ren had sat at his desk sulking and feeling sorry for himself. Every moment of his time he spent sitting there- wallowing in his own self pity ever since the day he heard about Matsuda. Nadia was getting tired of it.

"Ren for god's sake! How long to you plan on putting this off?" walking to the corner of the room she flicked the light switch hoping it would come on. Instead it had gone out, totally. "For crying out loud…" she mumbled to herself before turning her attention back to him. _That's right, no time for pet peeves. I need to put Ren back in his game! _"Listen I do understand that he is your friend…um…" she pondered what to call him. What did help guys? "…Sweetheart… but really if we don't get this done a lot of people are going to die. He is your friend but enough is enough!" When she tried to look Ren in the eye he just looked down the shadows of the room covering all his features. "Ren are you even listening to me?!" she yelled, but still no reply. "You are a coward you got that! Stupid ill-fated men that can't even suck it up and talk to his friend! People are dying because you are just moping around! You are going to let innocent people die and suffer? Are you?"

"Shut up!" Nadia stopped as she heard the crash. Ren had gotten up so quickly the chair had fell backward into the file cabinet behind him making a loud noise. She could her the sound of grinding as he bit down with his teeth growling in frustration, his hands were gripping hard on the corners of the desk Nadia thought that if he squeezed hard enough that the wood would soon splinter. This side of him frightened her. "Why are you even here Nadia? I want you to leave! Get out! Now!" he spit the words out like throwing tiny daggers each one piercing her directly in the heart purposely causing her pain, and it could be read on her face. "Nadia… I am sorry…"

Nadia shook her head quickly trying to seem like she was fine, but her body language contradicted her immensely. Her arms were wound tightly around her her fingers digging into the flesh of her arms as she held herself shivering- she felt vulnerable to him right now even frightened. Inside she knew though that she caused his outburst, his rage and she caused him to yell and scream at her, to curse and snap. It was all her fault. She put too much emotion and sense of justice into her work and business it just made everything fall apart.

"I can't do this anymore Nadia… I can't work I can't do any of this." He whispers sinking back in his chair. "Matsuda is my friend… doing this could easily just get him fired. I can't ask him for the notebook without knowing inside how he got it. I am an honest man, I can't do this…" he sighed looking away. "You and Maxwell will have to do this by yourself because I am done with it all." Just then the room seemed to get more darker to Nadia. The thought without Ren around- as much as she hated to admit it- it hurt.

"No Ren, you can't quit on us now. We need you on the case! Me and Max need you!" she cried out to him desperate. Her hand shot out grabbing his squeezing it tightly. "Please we have gotten so close the past weeks, don't throw it away when we are so close."

"We haven't even begun Nadia!" he said pulling his hand away. "Why do women need to be so naïve, why do you get this big hope inside your gut that there is a chance in solving this? It's stupid! It's idiotic! It is insane! Women are insane! Might as well fucking say it!" he threw his hands up in the air in frustration turning in his chair facing his back to her.

"Excuse me! There are lots of things men do wrong too! You can't ask for directions, you care too much about yourselves to think about the women you care about, we might as well say it that all you men are are sex needy lunatics! I am not surprise that you needed directions where to put it, but of course you men are to damn stubborn to ask for directions you would probably miss!"

"What the hell are you saying!" Ren stood up his shadow seeming to tower of her. "You know what I don't need this from Miss Congeniality here so why don't you take your expensive shoes and let it kick your fat white ass out the door!" Nadia puffed up her cheeks and squared her feet locking her knees. "I said leave."

"I am not leaving not tell you apologize Mr. Simon Cowell!" he turned away scoffing. "What? It's true! You probably have a shoe so far up your ass you forgot what kindness fucking was!" he turned away glaring and Nadia just sighed. "Why are we arguing…?"

He shrugged sitting on top of the desk. "I don't know; we are just being idiots…"

"I really don't want you to just quit…"

Ren shook his head reaching an arm out around her back leading her towards the door. "It has to." Nadia then shook her head pushing her hands against his chest pulling away. "Nadia stop rebelling and just understand I can't do this anymore."

"So you are just giving this all up! Everything!" She stared at him with earnest eyes watching him carefully, but he showed the same answer. "I can't believe this…" her back slowly turned and he lifted her hands to cover her face. _How could I have gotten so emotionally attached to this… it was only a few weeks? Maybe… I just felt like I belonged. _Hot tears started coming down her tears in long streaks and soon after that her body shook. Ren watched pain tugging at him. "You are just giving up…" she whispered between silent sobs.

"Nadia please stop this…" he whispered walking towards her his arms going around her as she turned to face him. "I don't want you crying over this… you still have Maxwell." She shook her head burying her face against his chest as she took fists full of his shirt her tears soaking into the linen as she cried. "Why are you so heartbroken over this?"

"I don't know… I just…" she sucked in a deep breath her body shuttering. "I just need you there. For the last to weeks you made everything seem so possible and not impossible as others do. You gave me hope and I don't want to do this without you." When she stared at him it was like a bullet had past through him. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffing from them. "Please don't go…"

Ren just shook his head his hands gliding up to cup her face. When she cried she looked so beautiful. "Nadia I…" his lips hovered over hers as his eyes just locked staring inside hers. "I can't…"

"No don't say that… you can Ren, you can!" her hands gripped onto him tighter not wanting to let go as he tried to break free. "Ren please you-"

Her voice was then muted as Ren covered her mouth with his, his tongue sweeping inside as he tried to silence her. In truth it wasn't just to silence her, it was because he wanted to kiss her. An urge screamed inside him telling him to, telling him she wanted it as well. When the kiss broke they were both silent just staring into each other's eyes. "Just shut up…" she nodded slowly, but when she tried to talk his mouth came crushing on hers once more and her words were cut off. She could feel herself being pulled tighter to him as the kiss deepened. She thought he had meant the kiss to be punishing, but as soon as their lips touched again she went in flames that she kissed him back with such intensity it even surprised her.

When he released her she wound her arms around him tugging him closer still like a cat demanding attention. To reward him for kissing her she rubbed her body up against his hearing him groan. She couldn't remember a time when she felt this aroused or ever a time she had been. Years have gone by since her last boyfriend and all she had cared about was work, but Ren was changing all that.

She tugged at the hem of his shirt impatient until she could run her hands beneath it, stroking the hard planes of his chest. It still wasn't enough- she wanted to see and feel! Grabbing onto the shirt her fingers struggled with the buttons before she growled annoyed. She could hear his amused chuckles, which didn't help anything, so instead of taking her time she just ripped the shirt letting the buttons fly on each end of the room.

"You owe me a new shirt…" he breathed against her ear.

"I don't care… all I care about now is this…" the minute she saw his bare chest she laid a kiss over his heart savoring the feel and taste of his skin. God it has been ages!

He leaned his head back his arms holding onto her waist as he let out a groan. "God Nadia you have no idea…" he lifted her up over his hips pressing her back against the wall as he began to cover her neck in hot kisses. Nadia giggled wrapping her legs around him letting her head fall to the side losing herself.

"See I was right adults are perverts." Maxwell walked through the door shutting it behind him acting like nothing had even been happening, as if he seen it plenty of times before.

Ren groaned letting Nadia down gently as she straightened her shirt and hair. "Not all of us are perverts, anyway she came onto me."

"What!" she put her hands on her hips appalled. "You have the gull to say that when you gave me a hush kiss."

"It worked wonders dear." He laughed then glanced to Maxwell. "Anyway you're just jealous you don't have a girl."

Maxwell yawned feeling quite bored walking to the computer sitting down in the chair. "Women's body and love don't concern me or interest me. It's a wasted emotion anyway. Most of the kids at school have what they think are "girlfriends" but in reality it is just puppy love."

"Aren't you only like nine?" he questioned crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"I am twelve and you need a new shirt."

"Tell her that." Nadia just turned away crossing her arms embarrassment lighting one her pink glowing cheeks. Ren smiled then looked over at Maxwell with all seriousness. Before glancing back at Nadia. She was uncomfortable now with him being in the room he saw that, maybe it would be best to leave now without telling her the plan just like Maxwell wanted. She wouldn't be able to work well with him anyway. "Well Maxwell I am going to head off on home." Maxwell got up and grabbed his hand just as he went to turn slipping the folded paper inside his palm. They glanced at each other for a moment in complete understand. "All right Maxwell. I will see ya later Max… Nadia."

"It's Maxwell… only Ryuzaki calls me Max…" he muttered before looking at Nadia who stared at Ren's back leaving with sad eyes.

"Ren…"

* * *

"Miss Leana!" I turned around quickly pulling the dress robe closer around me in the chilled room clutching the fabric tight in my grasp. One of the "workers" as she called them came running in their face flushed and her breathing in incoherent gasps. I watched her closely trying to read her face and her emotions, but it was impossible through her confused rambling. "A man is here, by the name of Ren!"

"A visitor?" my heart jumped into my throat. Why would someone we be here to visit me? We haven't even made this "company" known to the world.

"Yes madam, I do not know how are or why, but he did come here to see you." I turned around my hands rubbing my temples until they started to almost throb. "What should we do."

I racked through my mind now chewing on my fingernails as I paced the room clearly worried about what I should do. One false step and whoever that guy is could find me out. That is when _she _came into the picture. _Compose yourself dear. You are a leader of this company, think logically. If you don't want to be found out- send out someone else to be you. _I smiled at this I idea. It was perfect. She always came when I was in trouble, she was the one person I could count on, the one person that gave me this notebook and this power, the White Candle and I was the Black Fox.

Cautiously I began to speak my voice shaking slowly with what I couldn't figure out to be fear or sheer joy. "I want someone to go in my place, as a fake. This man could be a threat. They will where my robes."

The girl's face seemed to brighten as her eyes glistened with pure delight. "Let me be the one to take on this duty Lady Leana." I watched her for a moment then slowly stripped off the robe handing it to her with careful hands. The woman smiled and just straightened her back squaring her feet in a salute. "I will not fail!"

I nodded to her professionally before I turned my back to her once more. "Good luck Lieutenant."

"I will." As soon as she put the robe on she was out in a dash to greet the knew "guest."

You did good Black Fox, now come to "the Room". We must watch these events unfold and see how well she really does. We may have to right her name.

"I understand." I spoke solemnly.

* * *

The chair legs squeaked across the hard panes of the floorboards as Nadia wiggled about anxiously. "So its been a few hours…. Don't you think he would have come back by now." Nadia still fidgeted in her seat shifting about a nervous sweat on her brow.

"He should be if he is done with what I gave him."

Nadia stopped and quirked her head to the side. "And what did you give him?"

His face looked hollow as his fingers continued to click at the keys, the screen would shift in different shade of blues making his face pale and seem almost dead. "A note."

"A note…" she grumbled before glancing at him more sternly now. "Mind telling me what was on it… Max."

Maxwell cringed at the name before he leaned back shrugging his shoulders as he slid further into the seat hiding himself. Still he could feel her burning wrath of a stare on him and he let out a small whimper before sighing. "A mission." He said simply gaining back his entire composer as he began to drum his fingers on the armchair of the computer seat as he spun right to left in easy movements. "When I was out I found a company called WC, it was new so it looked suspicious… that is when I figured it out that the place stood for White Candle."

Nadia stood up then growling in frustration. "What were you thinking Maxwell! Making him go there alone, he could be killed! I have to go to him!" she said turning to rush out of the room, but there to stop her with a grin on his face was Ren. "Ren you're okay!"

"Glad you were worried about me." He said winking before brushing past her to Maxwell. "You were right on the money kid. That is White Candle, they were so cautious enough to send a fake that gave normal details, maybe to normal for a company that hasn't sold diddly on the market."

"Did you give them the name I told you to?" Maxwell sat up his hands folding into his lap looking very professional.

"Yes I did Mr. President." Ren teased. "Ren Marks, that is what you wanted me to say right?" he gave a thumbs up and a cocky grin to him which even brought a smile to Maxwell's lips.

"You both are idiots…" Ren and Maxwell glanced looked at Nadia. "You kept this all from me… you probably think I am a nuisance! If you died Ren what would happen to this? What then Ren, what would we do? Don't you need my help at all!" Tears were swelling in her eyes and Ren just stared not giving an answer neither did Maxwell. "You know what? Fine do this without me because I obviously don't belong here! I quit!"

Ren eyes showed no sympathy to her and Nadia knew that, she quickly wanted to take the words back to stay on his good side. Why doesn't he show compassion as he did then? "The door is behind you Miss, feel free to leave. Don't let it hit your ass on the way out." Nadia glanced at Maxwell for help but he just closed his eyes ignoring her. "We do not need someone like you on the team. I don't need you." His back then turned away. Nadia longed to just run and hug him to plead for forgiveness, but that wouldn't happen.

She just stood there frozen still her fists balled up at her waist shaking as Nadia waited to there hoping Ren wouldn't let her go.

"Nadia good bye. You may leave now. We have no further use for you." Nadia stayed for only what seemed for a few long seconds before she bit her lip running from the room letting not letting him hear her cries or see her tears. She wouldn't cry for him anymore! She wouldn't care if he was even dead! Actually she hoped the White Candle killed him!

Maxwell sighed sitting up straighter looking at him with a great sadness. "I am sorry Ren, I thought she would put her work before her feelings. I thought she would also no the this was going to have you and her take huge risks."

"Maxwell, I am not going to show any sympathy to a quitter, male or female." He then sighed slowly. "She is better off without us and we without her. Anyway I am going to finally talk to Matsuda without her breathing down my neck."

"That would be a good idea."

Ren nodded dreading it slightly as he walked outside of the office, he knew he would have to condemn his friend. Although that changed when he saw Nadia stood there smiling as Matsuda handed her the notebook. His face was red in a bright blush as Nadia lifted up kissing his cheek walking away briskly.

"Damn you Matsuda!" Ren hurried over pushing Matsuda into the wall behind him glaring into his eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"What she gave me a very fulfilling offer Ren if you know what I mean." Ren turned away glaring at Nadia's back as she turned away. "I got Misa Misa's phone number!"

"Fuck you." He pushed Matsuda hard against the chest before hurrying after Nadia. "We aren't finished yet Matsuda!" when he rounded the corner he saw her walking more slowly now with ease. _Little bitch…_he thought to himself before yelling out to her. "Nadia!" he saw her turn before her eyes lit in fear as she bolted off. "Stop running! Damnit it."

Ren chased after her twisting around each corner sprinting down each hall until he stopped skidding towards the wall halting just before it. Nadia stood to his right fear on her face almost like she was seeing her death flashing before her eyes. A man clad in all black with a sweater mask stood their pointing the gun at her giving demands as to her giving him the notebook. There was on something one him though that stood out, dangling from his neck was an insignia of a group or a clan.

"Shit!" they were after the notebooks and they would kill Nadia to get to it. Reaching into his jacket inside pocket he pulled out his own pistol not taking anytime for a show down. Instead he just let a bullet fly from the barrel whizzing past Nadia's face. She screamed in surprise dropping down to the ground hearing the clash of steel that as the bullet knocked the gun out of the threat's hand. "Nadia get out of here run!" The man was scrambling crawling around the floor looking from the gun. Ren couldn't waist time, so he sprinted forward past Nadia taking aim just as the man rolled over aiming as well. A sound of three shots rang, and then the sound of steel smacking into flesh came to.

The man had been hit in the skull killing him instantly as the bone shielding the bran was shattered, but the mans bullets had hit Ren to. One in the knee knocking him down then the other getting him right in the chest thrusting him backwards knocking the wind out of him in a huge gasp.

A smile was on his face though the whole time as he hit the ground. He protected Nadia and the notebook, something he was proud of. As he drifted off he could hear Nadia's cries and the warmth of her body as she held him. The last words though he heard made him feel almost broken.

"Why would you want to die for me…?" _Why…?_


End file.
